Sant Eldo
by Mediator eventeur
Summary: Je m'lance sur un terrain glissant. Rien de définitif. Je classe ça en Mature parce que si j'veux m'éclater vraiment, ça sera pas un conte pour enfant


_**Disclaimer :**_ Pokémon, ses protagonistes (à poils à plumes ou à écailles) et son univers étendu, est la propriété de Nintendo, et a été créé par Satoshi Tajiri. Seul les personnages, le cadre géographique principal et l'intrigue est de ma propre sauce.

_Introduction._

Un jour où l'autre, il aurait fallu qu'on sorte des tranchées. Depuis trois jours, la 501e d'infanterie du Gax nous pilonnait avec ses canons de 92, alors, à un moment donné, la tranchée devient une immense cuvette et nous, du papier toilette qui se dissout tout seul lentement dans l'eau et la boue. Je me souviens encore les paroles du Colonel-Major juste avant qu'on embarque pour ce pays maudit. « Quoiqu'il se passe là bas, vous partez sauver le monde », c'est ça… j'aurais bien voulu le voir là, allongé dans la terre trempée, à se demander si le soldat à sa droite est encore vivant ou non.

Moi aussi quand j'étais petit, j'avais des rêves. J'me voyais déjà, au milieu du stadium, à recevoir les acclamations de la foule les bras grands ouverts, à sentir la terre battue des terrains et la voir s'envoler à chaque combat. Chaque combat… . Belle ironie, car là, j'étais en plein combat, le genre de combat qui sait aussi faire trembler la terre au point de la faire voler, mais où personne ne vous acclame. Les seuls cris sont ceux des camarades qui agonisent dans le secteur.

Quelques secondes avant l'assaut, je me suis rappelé la maison. Le Bourg, cerné par les champs d'herbe sauvage. Ces forêts au loin, qui foisonnent d'histoire sombre pour effrayer les enfants, où l'on s'étend sur ces monstres qui peuvent vous faire très mal. Je me souviens de ce gros bonhomme, toujours occupé à son potager, et des enfants qui jouent près des clôtures. Les grandes maisons à deux étages de l'époque Lintienne où se retrouvaient nos parents pour diner l'été. J'étais parti pour devenir le meilleur, le maître, et me voilà ici, la tête cachée dans mon casque.

Je suis lieutenant de l'armée Nallan, et je vais sans doute crever. Mais bon, on m'avait prévenu. Dans la tranchée, plus rien ne bouge, et alors que la pluie redouble de puissance, le sifflet brise nos existences. On y va, on est parti. Le capitaine crie pour nous donner du courage, il en faut. Bientôt tout le monde, même moi (surtout moi), hurle. De rage, de terreur, on ne sait pas. La différence est trop subtile.

Et puis soudainement, comme on est pas mort, on ressent le champ de bataille. On vit un peu plus que prévu, les canons de 8mm ne nous arrose pas encore. Ca, ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose. En face, il attaque aussi. Alors bientôt, on entend un écho familier, des soldats qui hurlent. Les obus qui sont tombés sur le sol on réchauffé la terre, et une brume épaisse en monte sans que la pluie puisse y faire quoique ce soit. J'ai pensé trop vite que ça serait plus simple que prévu. Je les vois arriver, avec leurs uniformes vert-olive. Ils courent vite, leurs baïonnettes sont acérées. Une ou deux secondes et j'arrête ma course. Je mets un genou à terre. Je prends mon fusil sous mon épaule, et je vise. Le premier sera parfait. Je ne cherche pas à voir son visage, ça le rendrait trop humain. Alors que le contact se fait, je tire. Premier mort du jour. Certains n'ont même pas tiré, mais directement attaqués au couteau. Nous voilà revenu à l'âge du couteau... .

Je vise de nouveau, je tire de nouveau. Et encore. Et encore une fois. Bientôt je ne sais plus où est le nord. Je ne sais plus d'où je suis arrivé, d'où je suis sensé me replier. Je ne sais même pas à quel avantage tourne la bataille. Un bruit démoniaque attire mon attention dans le ciel. Le temps de voir et je me fais surprendre par un petit Gaxi qui me saute dessus, sans arme. Il essaie de m'étrangler, et y arrive l'enfoiré. C'est étrange comme on peut être si bien préparé à crever, et ne pas lâcher la vie quand l'occasion se présente parfaitement. Je file un coup de genou dans le dos de mon adversaire qui fil droit vers mon flanc. Le temps de me retourner et je lui plante ma propre baïonnette dans le cou. C'est une partie que j'ai toujours préféré, le cou.

Encore ce bruit effrayant, pire que le moteur d'un avion. J'ai déjà entendu ce bruit, mais j'ai du mal à croire de ce qui pourrait arriver. La plaine se fait soudain silencieuse. Les tirs se font plus rares, à la place on entend des cris inhumains de soldats effrayés. Au loin, une boule orange m'apparait. Le feu.

-Ash ! Ash on se replie !

On vient de m'appeler, c'est mon capitaine qui passe devant moi. Son bras est noir, calciné. Il court.

-Je croyais que… que… .

-Ouais, tout le monde croyait ! Mais maintenant on doit sonner la retrai… .

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le capitaine a disparu dans une déflagration superbement contrôlée. Je sens la sueur couler sur mes joues.

-Oh merde.

La bête apparait devant moi, j'entends ses petites ailes battre régulièrement. Peu à peu, elle sort de la brume. Sa peau rouge est comme un phare dans le brouillard. Je n'ai aucune chance. Les Dracaufeu de combat ne laissent aucune chance. En tout cas, ils sont réputés, et utilisés, pour.

Son harnais électronique bipe d'une diode rouge peu rassurante. Il souffle un air brûlant sur moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me crame pas bon sang ? Alors que lui avance lentement, et que je recule à son rythme, je lève mon canon vers sa tête. On nous avait dis que les Gaxis n'avaient plus de dragons sur ce secteur. Les dragons, face aux hommes, partent légèrement gagnant. Celui-ci me fixe toujours, curieux, alors que mon fusil est aligné avec son front à corne. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je tire. Le recul me projette droit sur le sol. Et la balle a ricoché sur le crâne ultrasolide de la bestiole. Ca ne lui a pas vraiment plu. Cette fois-ci, il semble sûr de mon sort. Je le vois prendre une respiration pour me cuire.

-Nom de dieu !

Mon sauveur est arrivé du ciel, tellement vite que son passage a ôté toute forme de brouillard. D'un coup il a renversé le dragon. Léviator, le « monstre bleu » a stoppé le dragon rouge. Il est de mon camp, élevé dans le lac des Peurs par les services de l'armée Nallan. Des bestioles capables du pire et j'en passe, surtout du pire. Je les entends s'achever au loin. Le Léviator est puissant, mais le Dracofeu est plus rapide, et la célérité est un atout de taille. Elle l'est d'autant plus couplée avec une puissance aussi extrême que celle des dragons rouge.

Le clairon de la retraire sonne, pour moi, c'est terminé. Je prends mes jambes à mon coup. Personne ne voudra être là quand un des Léviator utilisera l'offensive Ultralaser. Personne. Mais trop tard, j'ai juste le temps de jeter un œil derrière mon épaule… . C'est difficile à expliquer. D'abord on sent comme un claquement, comme si un boulon tombait sur une tôle sans rebondir. Puis le temps ralentit. C'est la relativité du laser, le temps décélère, mais pas l'esprit ce qui rend les choses plutôt insupportables. Alors une lumière brûlante illumine le ciel, jusqu'à ce que votre champ de vision devienne blanc. Après, le souffle de l'attaque vous fait décoller. Dans le stadium, cette attaque est bridée, pour garder le public en vie. Ici, sur les plaines Sombres, personne ne peut stopper la colère du monstre des mers. Je sens mes pieds voler dans tous les sens, et le vide sous mon dos. Des objets me heurtent de tous les côtés. Je sens la chaleur du rayonnement. Rien ne peut survivre à ça.

Un Ultralaser, c'est ni plus ni moins une réaction nucléaire en chaine, contrôlée et catapultée par la gueule du Monstre. Dans le stadium, les émetteurs-récepteurs à ions permettent de gardée les réactions « saines ». Les villages de la côte ont cette peur de la violence des monstres des mers. Quelques années auparavant, on m'avait raconté l'histoire de ces cinq Léviator en furie qui avaient rasé la mégalopole de Carmin, en quelques minutes, ne laissant aucune chance aux populations. Alors certes, eux ils avaient été cinq, mais ils étaient sauvages. Ceux d'aujourd'hui, ils étaient dressés par l'armée. Et l'armée est parfois un bon dresseur. Comme je le disais, rien ne peut survivre à ça, pas même l'animal qui émet l'attaque. Dans un rayon de un à dix kilomètres, tout disparait, toute vie s'éteint. Ce jour là, je me suis réveillé dans la boue de ma tranchée, alors que la neige de l'hiver nucléaire caressait mes joues… . Alors à moitié recouvert par la boue, je me suis demandé un instant si je n'en faisais pas partie, comme annihilé totalement, transformé en composte que mes yeux momentanément ouvert pouvaient mirer. Fallait pas rêver. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
